Mau Tapi Malu
by Kashiwagi Sayaka
Summary: Ran Mouri yang merupakan gadis pendiam dan sedikit pemalu, ingin dapat berbicara atau dekat dengan seorang siswa baru pindahan dari Osaka. Kudo Shinichi. Di kepalanya mungkin, hanya terlintas wajah Shinichi. Hatinya sudah terpikat dengan sikap dan perilaku Shinichi yang baik. Akankah Ran dapat melawan rasa malunya tiap kali dekat dengan Shinichi? Inspirasi Gita Gutawa-Mau Tapi Malu


_Mau Tapi Malu_

_Detective Conan:Aoyama Gosho_

_Teen_

_Romance_

_Shinichi Kudo & Mouri Ran_

_Out Of Charter, Original Charter, Gaje, abal, judul nggak nyambung sama cerita dan warning lainnya harus diperhatikan._

_Kata Sambutan:_

_**Hai, Yuu-chan kembali. Kali ini dengan cerita di fandom Case Closed/Detective Conan dengan Pair Shinichi Ran. Ini Pair Favorit Yuu-chan setelah membaca KomikDetective Conan Vol. 76, 77, dan 78. 79 sudah dirilis dalam bahasa indonesia belum? Kalau tahu, tolong beri tahu Yuu-chan lewat Riview ya! Yuu-chan lagi ngefans banget sama Shinichi, Ran, Sera Masumi, Shiho Miyano dan Okiya Subaru. Makanya Yuu-chan mau mempublish Cerita romantis ShinichiRan. Sedih, deh. **__**Denger berita katanya situs FFN. Net mau di blokir sama pemerintah jepang. Hueeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Yuu-chan belum lanjuttin dan namattin Fic Yuu-chan yang NaruSaku dan Minakushi! Doakan saja semoga server FFN. Net ini menggunakan Server luar negeri supaya tidak bisa gampang**_** dilacak. **_**Segitu dulu deh. Takut para Reader pada bosen ngedenger ocehan Yuu-chan. Cekidot!**_

_Kalau nggak suka mending nggak usah baca nanti malah menimbulkan Flame lagi._

**Mau Tapi Malu**

**Sinopsis:**

**Ran Mouri yang merupakan gadis pendiam dan sedikit pemalu, ingin dapat berbicara atau dekat dengan seorang siswa baru pindahan dari Osaka. Kudo Shinichi. Di kepalanya mungkin, hanya terlintas wajah Shinichi. Hatinya sudah terpikat dengan sikap dan perilaku Shinichi yang baik. Akankah Ran dapat melawan rasa malunya tiap kali dekat dengan Shinichi?**

_**Mau Tapi Malu**_

_Don't Like? Don't Read!_

_Enjoy It!_

_Simple and Practical!_

_TAKE... AND... ACTION!_

_Play_!

Kriiiiiiiiinnnngg!

Bel pelajaran pertama berbunyi membuat banyak siswa siswi SMA Teitan berhamburan memasuki kelas masing-masing. Pelajaran pertama adalah Sejarah yang diajarkan oleh Sakae Furiya.

"Pagi, anak-anak!"sapa bu Furiya. "Pagi, bu!"sahut siswi-siswa. "Hari ini kita kedatangan siswa baru pindahan dari SMA Osaka. Silahkan masuk."ucap bu Furiya. Semua pandangan mata murid-murid tertuju pada seorang pemuda berambut cokelat dan bermanik biru tua. "_Hajimashite!_ _Watashi wa _Kudo Shinichi! _Yoroshiku!_"sapa murid baru itu. Anak anak perempuan menatap murid baru itu dengan mata '_Love-Love_', kecuali seorang gadis berambut panjang sepunggung, Mouri Ran.

"Baiklah, anak anak. Ada yang ingin bertanya pada Kudo?"Tanya bu Furiya. Semua anak perempuan mengangkat tangan, kecuali Ran. "Tidak!"ujar bu Furiya tegas. Sepertinya sudah tahu apa yang ingin anak-anak perempuan tanyakan. Anak perempuan menurunkan tangan mereka serentak. "Ada yang ingin bertanya lagi selain anak perempuan?"bu Furiya bertanya dengan penuh harap. Ran mengangkat tangannya, "Ah."pekik bu Furiya pelan. Ia tahu murid kesayangannya pasti bukan menanyakan ke topic percintaan pada murid baru tersebut. "Ya? Ada yang ingin ditanyakan?"ucap Bu Furiya. Ran mengangguk, "Uhm… Kudo-san, apakah ayah anda seorang penulis detektif terkenal dan anda sendiri seorang Detektif yang selalu memecahkan kasus dengan analisis yang luar biasa?"Tanya Ran. _Bingo_!. Benar dugaan Guru pelajaran Sejarah tersebut. Ran bukan menanyakan tentang percintaan, seperti dimana murid laki laki itu tinggal, punya pacar atau belum, atau nomer telepon.

Shinichi menggaruk tengkuknya, wajahnya sedikit merona. "Iya. Benar. Ayahku, Yusaku Kudo seorang penulis Novel detektif terkenal. Aku sendiri tidak begitu pintar memecahkan kasus dengan analisis yang luar biasa, aku hanya membantu polisi dengan apa yang kuketahui dan kulihat. Aku menjadi detektif, itu pun karena belajar."jawab Shinichi sedikit malu. Semua murid lelaki yang lain melongo mendengar jawaban Shinichi "Baiklah. Kudo silahkan duduk di samping Ran. Perempuan yang tadi menanyakan soal Detektif."ucap Bu Furiya tersenyum.

"Baik, bu."Shinichi berjalan kea rah meja Ran. Dia duduk di samping perempuan itu. "Ehm… Namaku Shinichi."ucap Shinichi memperkenalkan dirinya lagi. "Kau sudah memperkenalkan dirimu di depan kelas tadi. Aku Ran, Mouri Ran. Panggil saja Ran."sahut Ran menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan buku paket Sejarah. Shinichi merasa malu untuk itu. Tangannya menyingkirkan buku yang menutupi wajah Ran, "Kenapa? Wajahmu di sembunyikan begitu?"Tanya Shinichi. "B,Bukan apa-apa."sahut Ran gugup. Wajahnya memerah. "Hmm…"Shinichi menatap Ran sebentar, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah papan tulis. "Omong-omong, nanti istirahat antarkan aku keliling sekolah, ya? Aku belum sempat berkeliling tadi."ucap Shinichi menampilkan senyuman. Ran menutupi wajahnya lagi. Boleh Ran mengakui sesuatu? Jujur saja, ia tidak tahu perasaan apa yang tengah merasuki relung hatinya. Hatinya selalu berdesir jika mendengar suara Shinichi. Jantungnya berdegub kencang setiap kali melihat senyuman Shinichi. "Ran! Tolong turunkan buku paket itu dari wajahmu."Bu Furiya menegur Ran. "_Wakatta_, bu. _Gomen_."kata Ran menurunkan buku tersebut. Bu Furiya tersenyum simpul, ia menyukai Ran karena sifat dan perilakunya yang sopan pada orang yang lebih tua. "Jangan di ulangi lagi. Kalau tidak ada guru, kau boleh melakukannya."ucap Bu Furiya mengundang tawa murid murid.

Ran ikut tertawa, tetapi tertawa kecil.

Shinichi menatap Ran yang tertawa, ia tersenyum lembut.

_*Di kepalaku kini ada suka yang menggila, sudikah kamu mengenalku, mendekati aku.*_

Ran dan Sonoko Suzuki kini tengah duduk di sebuah café. "Jadi, bagaimana kedekatanmu dengan murid baru itu?"Tanya Sonoko. Ran memerah, ia menyesap cokelat dinginnya. "Ma, Maksudmu?"Tanya Ran. Sonoko menghela napas. "Dari tatapanmu kearahnya selama seminggu ini, ku simpulkan kalau kamu menyukainya."jawab Sonoko. "Ja, Jangan ngomong sebarangan, deh!"kata Ran, tergagap. "Dia itu banyak fansnya tahu!"ucap Ran. Sonoko mengibaskan tangannya, "Bah! Persetan dengan fansnya, mau sampai kamu menjadi cewek pemalu dan pendiam sih?! Diam-diam hampir semua cowok di SMA Teitan mengagumimu, loh. Siapa tahu Shinichi menjadi salah satunya. Aku sampai iri, loh."ujar Sonoko. Ran membelalakan matanya, "Jangan mengada ada, Sonoko! Mana mungkin… maksudku mana mungkin hampir semua cowok di SMA Teitan mengagumiku. Lagi pula kamu seharusnya tidak usah merasa iri padaku. Secara kamu kan sudah pacaran sama Kak Kyogoku."ucap Ran, kembali menyesap minumannya. "Wah, berarti analisis ku benar, dong! Kamu menyukai Shinichi, kan?! Aku mendukungmu, loh, Ran!"Seru Sonoko. "Ssssssttt… aduh! Suaramu kekerasan!"Ran menutup mulut Sonoko. Sonoko mengecilkan suaranya, "Jadi, kamu sungguh-sungguh menyukai Shinichi?"Sonoko memastikan lagi. Ran mengangguk pelan, "Kenapa kamu menyukainya?"Tanya Sonoko lagi. "Aku… aku menyukai sikap, perilaku, gaya dan wajahnya. Dia cowok yang baik-baik. Itu alas an aku menyukainya di pandangan pertama."kata Ran.  
"Apa?! Kau menyukai Shinichi pandangan pertama?! Serius?!"seru Sonoko keras. Ran melempar _cupcake _kearah mulut Sonoko dan membuat Sonoko tutup mulut. "Bicara lagi! Ku potong lidahmu, Nyonya Makoto!"ancam Ran sambil menggengam sebuah pisau makan yang entah darimana di dapatnya. Sonoko meringis. "Iiiiiihhh, Sadistic…"Sonoko bergumam ngeri. "Sekali lagi bicara, ku sumpal mulutmu dengan _Pottasium Sianida_."ancam Ran sambil memainkan sebotol kecil berisi obat _Sianida _yang entah dari mana di dapatnya. Oke. Sekarang, Sonoko memilih untuk bungkam. Ran lebih mengerikan dari pada saat Kyogoku marah padanya sebulan lalu.

_#Aku Mau Tapi Malu…#_

Ran mengerjakan tugas rumahnya bersama Shinichi di sebuah taman yang sepi. Kurang pantas di sebut taman sih. Lebih enak di sebut sebuah hutan Sakura yang di tengah hutan itu ada sebuah taman yang indah. Sama saja (-_-). Pertemanan mereka semakin erat saat Shinichi selalu mengajak Ran mengerjakan tugas bersama. "Ran, kamu tahu jawaban nomer ini nggak? Dari tadi aku mencarinya di ringkasan materi, tapi tidak ketemu."gerutu Shinichi sambil menunjukkan nomer 8, di buku paket IPA. Ran melihat soal nomer 8 di bukunya, "Ooh. Itu jawabannya… planet Venus dan Mars."sahut Ran, kembali mengerjakan soal-soal yang lain. Shinichi belum menulis jawaban yang diberikan oleh Ran. Mata biru nya masih sibuk menatap wajah Ran. Merasa di perhatikan, Ran menoleh ke sampingnya. Ran merona, ia segera memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Namun, telapak tangan Shinichi keburu menangkap wajahnya. "Tunggu sebentar saja, oke…?"ucap Shinichi. Ran semakin memerah. Perlahan lengan Shinichi turun dari wajahnya, tetapi, lengannya meraih sesuatu. "Ada kelopak bunga sakura di pipimu."ucap Shinichi, lalu tertawa. "Wajahmu seperti kepiting rerbus."ucap Shinichi sambil berusaha meredakan tawanya. Ran cemberut, wajahnya memerah karena kesal. "Berhenti tertawa, Tuan Kudo!"kata Ran kesal. Shinichi suka sekali menggodanya. "Ahahaha… Gomen. Aku kan cuma bercanda. Hei, lihat deh! Kelopak bunga sakuranya berterbangan!"Ujar Shinichi menatap ke atas. Iya. Benar saja, kelopak bunga Sakuranya berterbangan membuat kesan yang indah. "Oh, ya, Ran. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."ucap Shinichi serius. Ia menatap lekat-lekat wajah Ran. "A, Apa?"sahut Ran gugup. "Aku boleh berkata jujur?"Shinichi bertanya, "Be, Berkata jujur lebih baik."ucap Ran. "Aku menyukai wajah, sikap, gaya, tingkah, senyummu. Tadinya, kupikir ini perasaan biasa saja. Aku baru menyadari satu hal. Aku menyukaimu. Mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Syok. Itu yang dirasakan Ran saat ini.

_Ran Mouri Point Of View_

Aku suka, Aku mau menjadi kekasihnya. Aku sangat malu. Aku hanya diam, merasa bingung. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku juga menyukainya. Oh, tuhan, tolonglah aku kenapa aku menjadi bodoh begini? Aku harus menjawabnya. Sekarang dan itu yang membuatnya dapat tenang.

_Ran Mouri Point Of View Off_

Ran menghela napas, "Aku juga ingin jujur, aku juga sebenarnya suka akan sikap, perilaku, senyuman dan wajahmu. Tapi… Gomen ne… aku tidak bisa…."Ran menggantungkan ucapannya. Sekilas, terlihat wajah Shinichi yang menampakkan kekecewaan. "Aku tidak bisa menolakmu, Kudo Shinichi! Aku juga menyukaimu!"dengan satu terjangan, Shinichi memeluk Ran. Ran balas memeluk. "Terima kasih, ya."bisik Shinichi. "Terima kasih kembali."bisik Ran.

_Aku memang pemalu jika dekat dengannya. Aku menyukai segala hal yang ada di dalam dirinya. Perilaku, Sikap, Senyuman, dan wajahnya membuatku terpana. Ketika kita pertama kali bertemu pandang, kesan pertama sungguh mempesona bagiku. Dulu, aku sangat ingin mengenalnya. Kini aku meyadari satu hal, aku menyukainya._

_#Mouri Ran_

OWARI!

**Yeeeeeaaaaaaaahhhh! Selesai juga cerita ShinichiRan di Fandom Case Closed. OKEEEE… Segitu saja… nanti Yuu-chan akan buat Blog yang akan mempublish cerita cerita karangan Yuu-chan. Ditunggu ya! Readers: Kagak!**

**Oke… Mohon kritik dan saran. Flame di terima dengan tangan yang sangat tertutup.**


End file.
